


Romance Prompts Transformers Edition

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Fluffy romantic drabbles I wrote in response to a prompt list I made on DA. TF X OC pairings





	Romance Prompts Transformers Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list of prompts I made on DA. You can use them as long as you link back to them. https://princessofdreams123.deviantart.com/art/Romance-Writing-Prompt-List-547305223
> 
> I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.

  1. Heart Fluttering  




 

It had started small.  The feeling deep in his spark that Prowl felt whenever he was near the rose colored femme.  It had begun when he and Dreamcatcher were both young at the Academy.  His spark would seem a little, off.  At first, he hadn’t noticed it that much.  However, as time passed, the feelings grew.  Instead of his spark just feeling different, it started pulsing much harder, and sometimes more erratically.  Prowl had his spark checked several times, but every medic had said absolutely nothing was wrong.  

 

   Several had hinted rather strongly at another possible reason.  Prowl would always blow it off, though.  He didn’t have time for romance.  Dream had never spent much time with him anyway, so she probably wasn’t interested.  The strange feelings only grew stronger, even when they left the Academy as adults.  He still couldn’t explain it.  Maybe the others were right after all?

 

  1. Hand Holding



 

“Could you pass me that test tube please, Skydancer?” Skyfire asked his fellow scientist.  

 

“Sure, Skyfire!  Here,” Skydancer replied and handed over the tube.

 

“Thank you,” Skyfire replied with a smile.  The two of them were working on a project in the lab.  They had the lab to themselves that day.  Wheeljack was in the medbay after another one of his experiments to blew up.  Beachcomber was gathering mineral samples and Perceptor had a report to finish.  Skyfire was working on a new substance and had asked Skydancer to help him since she had finished all her work.  He didn’t say it was out loud, but it was also an excuse to spend some time alone with her.  Skydancer didn’t mind helping.  She liked working with Skyfire.

 

    Skydancer’s fingers had brushed Skyfire’s hand when she gave him the test tube.  Both their faceplates heated up.  Skydancer quickly released go and turned away.  Her spark beat a little harder in its casing.  Skyfire also turned away awkwardly.  If he were human, he might have been sweating a little.  

 

   “Um, let’s keep working,” said Skyfire.  

 

   “R-Right,” replied Skydancer.  The atmosphere continued to remain a little bit awkward as they continued their work.

 

  1. First Date  




 

“That Hound is one stubborn mech.  How did he talk me into this?” Emerald grumbled in her quarters.  Somehow the green mech had at last convinced Emerald to go out with him.  Despite Emerald’s persistent refusals, in the beginning, Hound had kept trying.  Eventually, Emerald gave up and agreed.  

 

   “Well, he’s not an idiot so it can’t be that bad,” she muttered.  She wouldn't admit it out loud yet, but she thought highly of the tracker.  He was sensible, even-tempered and not reckless, unlike some other mechs who shall remain nameless.  Plus, he was interested in Earth, something she couldn’t find in every bot outside of her femme team.  She, herself, was very interested in this planet and was secretly pleased that someone else was interested on the same level she was.  She wouldn’t admit it out loud, however.

 

   After making sure she hadn’t left anything else unfinished, she left her quarters and went to the entrance of the ark.  The green tracker was waiting for her.  His face lit up with a grin when he saw her.  “Hi, Emerald!  Glad you could make it!”

 

   “Hey Hound,” Emerald replied.  “You ready?”

 

    “You bet!” Hound replied.  They both transformed and drove off into the desert.  Then they drove beyond the wilderness into the forest.  It was lush, fresh, and green there.  Animals were scurrying all about the woods.  Emerald and Hound walked through the woods, quietly observing their surroundings.  They stopped by the river and sat down for awhile, enjoying the sights and sounds.  Birds were singing in the trees, the wind blew through the leaves, and Emerald thought she could hear the distant sound of human children laughing.  All in all, even Emerald had to admit this was not a bad first date at all.

 

  1. Jealousy



 

The Dinobots really love to be told stories, you see.  Usually, this job falls to Kup or occasionally Dreamcatcher.  However, they were both busy today, so Venus offered to fill in for them.  She told the Dinobots some of the old Cybertronian legends her creators had told her when she was small.  The Dinos hung on her every word, always wanting to know what happened next.  Venus was enjoying herself too.  She could understand why her sister liked doing this so much.  

 

Jazz was looking for Venus.  “Where could she have gone?  And why isn’t she answering her comm?” he wondered.  He didn’t know Venus was telling stories to the Dinos.  He heard her laugh down the hall and ran toward the sound.  He was surprised to see Venus with the Dinos.  “What’s she doing in there?”

 

   After Venus had finished another story, the robot dinosaurs gave growls of approval.  “Tell more!  Tell more!” Begged Swoop.

 

   Venus giggled.  “Okay, Swoop.  One more story, then you all need to go train.”

 

   Jazz pouted upon hearing that.  He wanted the violet femme’s attention.  “Why does she have to fill in for Kup and Dream?” He thought. He stayed hidden(he’s in Special Ops for a reason) and waited for story time to be over.

 

  After the next tale had ended, the Dinos went off to train.  Venus smirked a bit, sensing her mech outside the room.  “I know you’re there Jazzy.”

 

  Jazz came out of hiding when she walked out.  “How did you know it was me V?”

 

  “We’ve been together for a long time Jazz.  Do you think I don’t know when you’re close by?”

 

  “...Right.”

 

“Now why were you eavesdropping?  Were you jealous?”

 

“NO!”  For being in Special Ops, Jazz was terrible at hiding some things.  At least from Venus.

 

  1. The Moment I Knew   




 

   Silverbolt wasn’t too sure about this.  Sunriser knew about his fear of heights(a fact he found rather embarrassing) so she wouldn’t force him to fly too high.  However, he was still nervous about going flying with just her.  What if he froze up?  What would she think of him?

 

    Sunriser, on the other hand, was excited.  Being a seeker, she was almost always happy when she was flying.  She loved the feeling of air rushing past her and soaring above the clouds.  She enjoyed rising as high as she possibly could.  This time, however, she would try to restrain herself for Silverbolt’s sake.  She didn’t want his fear to put him in any danger.  “You ready Silverbolt?” she asked the other flier.

 

     “As I’ll ever be…” he replied, sounding a bit unsure, even though he tried not to.

 

     Sunriser smiled kindly.  “It’ll be okay Silverbolt.  I promise I’ll never let you fall.”

 

    “Thank you Sunriser.”  And with that, the two of them transformed and took off into the sky.  Things started off well enough.  They were not flying very high at first.  

 

“Wow!  It’s so beautiful up here!”  Sunriser cried.  This was one of her favorite things about flying, the magnificent view.  It felt so liberating.  “Look at the clouds Silverbolt!”  Sunriser knew better than to point out things close to the ground since that would only aggravate the mech’s fears.

 

“They very nice Sunriser,” Silverbolt replied.  He was focusing most of his thoughts on hold back his fear.  However, when they flew near a mountain awhile later, the fear finally got him, and he fell.  “Oh no!”  He cried.

 

Sunriser saw him falling and quickly transformed back to bot mode.  She swooped down and grabbed him, using her strength to slow and eventually stop the fall.  Silverbolt soon changed to bot mode and looked at Sunriser gratefully.  The femme smiled at him.  “Like, I said, I won’t let you fall.”  Silverbolt’s faceplates heated up, quite a bit.

 

  1. First Kiss  




 

“Red, I really think you are overworking yourself.  You need to take a break,” Serenity said to the red and white mech.  He had been holed up in his security room for hours on end for several days now, only coming out to refuel and recharge.  Inferno was away on a mission, so Ratchet had asked Serenity to get him out of there so he would take a break.  

 

“But I’m the only one available to monitor right now!” Red Alert protested.  

 

    The turquoise femme shook her head at him.  “I can take over for you, Red.  Ratchet has ordered you to take a break.  Now get out!”

 

    “But--” Before he could protest further, Serenity yanked him out of his chair and did something unexpected.  She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before smiling, shoving him out and sliding the door shut.  Red Alert proceeded to fritz on the spot.

 

  1. Trust  




 

Mercury sighed.  Today was far too eventful for her liking.  The electrode cells were more trouble than they were worth, especially since they resulted in Mirage being mind-controlled.  Fortunately, Ratchet had found the cause and removed it.  However, the sting from Cliffjumper’s accusations(even though he had apologized) and the trauma from experience would affect Mirage for awhile.  

 

He was currently sitting alone in the corner of the medbay for observation.  Currently, Mercury was the only other one there.  First Aid had a mission with the other Protectobots and Ratchet was writing a report.  He thought it would be best if Mercury watched him because she was someone Mirage trusted greatly.  “How are you feeling Mirage?” the snowy-white femme asked gently.  

 

“... Ashamed,” Mirage admitted.  “I fell right into the Insecticons’ grasp and put my fellow Autobots in danger.”

 

“That wasn’t you, Mirage!  And how could you have predicted this?”  Mercury replied.  Her spark hurt seeing Mirage blaming himself like this.

 

“I’m a spy.  I have to be prepared for the unexpected… I’ll be surprised if anybot still trusts me.  It was hard enough getting them to believe me in the first place.”  That was no lie.  His noble background had made many Autobots eye him with suspicion when he first joined their fold.

 

“I still trust you, Mirage.  You know I always have.”  She set a gentle on his shoulder and smiled.  Mirage glanced away, suddenly feeling shy.  However, he was very grateful.

 

“Thank you, Mercury.  Thank you.”

 

  1. Dance



 

“Ah… Earth is so beautiful at night,” Venus said, having decided to go out for an evening stroll.  She had been out on patrol earlier that day and had found a beautiful clearing.  Now that her work was done, the violet flier was heading back out there.  Venus was very thankful she had night vision.  Soon, she made it to the clearing.  The moonlight filtered down through the leaves, shining a magical light on the clearing.  “Wow, it’s so beautiful at night.”

 

    “Yes, but you are more beautiful,” came a voice from behind her.  Venus smiled in recognition and turned around to face Jazz.

 

    “Hi, Jazzy.  What are you doing out here?”

 

    “I missed you, Venus.  You’ve been so busy lately, and I haven’t seen you,” Jazz said.  His visor was up, but Venus could tell he was down.

 

“I’m sorry Jazz.  Do you want to stay out here with me?”  she asked.

 

Jazz smiled.  “That’s why I’m out here.”  Then he started playing a slow song from his speakers.  “Want to dance, little lady?”

 

Venus chuckled and smiled.  “Yes, good sir.”

 

  1. Difficulties  




 

Sunriser sat in the corner of the rec room, sighing to herself.  It had been a very long day.  She had had trouble with several of her team members, and she had written several reports.  Now, she was drinking some Energon, hoping to get a chance to relax.  Silverbolt entered the rec room and approached her when he saw the expression on her faceplates.  “Hey, are you okay Sunriser?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Oh hi Silverbolt,” she replied.  “Yeah, it’s just been a long day.  Between sorting out things with my team and all the reports, it’s been a little draining.”

 

Silverbolt sat down next to her.  “I know how you feel.  Sometimes being the leader of a team is tiring.  So you need to remember to take care of yourself too.”

 

“I do!”

 

“But you have forgotten that lately.  I’ve seen it.  Promise me you’ll take a break soon.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you, Silverbolt.”

 

“You’re welcome Sunriser.”

 

  1. No Other One for Me



 

It was the middle of a stormy Earth night.  Mirage had just returned from a dangerous mission and had gone straight to his quarters after dropping off his report.  However, he could not fall into recharge.  His mind had wandered to a certain femme medic.  “I’ve missed Mercury more than I expected.  Now that I think about it, she has become a big part of my life.  I remember when we first knew each other back on Cybertron.”

 

They had met briefly at the Academy.  They interacted more in their adult frames.  He had thought Mercury was very kind and quite intelligent.  However, many of his peers frowned on his interactions with her, because he was a noble and she was a common femme.  Sometimes he still saw her in secret, but he did not see her as often after that.  After the war had started, Mirage had lost all contact with her.  Mirage had never been so relieved as he was when Mercury had arrived on Earth as part of Sunriser’s team.

 

They had spent much more time together here.  They also had gotten to know each other better and grew closer.  Mercury understood him better than almost anyone else.  She trusted him, and he trusted her.  She was the only one who could fully banish his homesickness, even if it was only for a little while.  “I can’t imagine ever being without her now.  I honestly believe she is the only one for me…”

 

  1. Love Song  




 

“Argh!”  Melody said, for once feeling very frustrated.  “I can’t figure out what’s missing!”  She had been trying to write her song for two weeks now.  She had the melody down, but she felt something was missing so she could not add any lyrics.  “What am I gonna do?”

 

“Is something wrong Mel?” Blaster asked as he walked by where she was sitting in the hall.  

 

“Oh hey, Blaster.  I’m stuck on my song.  I can’t figure out what I’m missing.”  

 

“Mind if I hear it?” Blaster asked, knowing that the femme had the ability to produce any music through her speakers.  

 

“Okay.”  With that, Melody played her song.  It was beautiful, but yes, something was missing.  Something in the harmony.  Blaster got an idea.

 

“Mind if I make a suggestion?”

 

“Not at all,” the yellow femme replied.  Blaster wrote some notes on her data pad.

 

“Now try it.”  This time the song sounded complete.  

 

“That’s perfect Blaster!” Melody said.  She was so excited she leaned over and kissed the mech on the cheek.

 

“Aw shucks,” Blaster said, rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly embarrassed smile.  Then they worked on the lyrics to the song.  A beautiful love song.

 

  1. I Want to Be with You Forever  




 

Emerald’s faceplate was hot.  She and Hound were laying on the ground outside, cloud gazing.  Hound had seen some humans doing it and wanted to try it.  Emerald had to admit it was very fun.  “That one looks like an oak!” she said, pointing to said cloud.

 

“It does Emmy!”  Hound said with a grin.  Emerald generally hated that nickname, but she let it slide because it was Hound.  “And that one looks like a pine!”  Hound was such a good mech.  He was very kind, benevolent and sensible.  He was also trusting, forgiving and patient.  

 

‘He has to be if he can put up with me,’ Emerald thought.  She had rejected him so many times before she had finally agreed to go out with him.  She had wanted to get it over with, but after that first date she just couldn’t.  One date had lead to another, then another and so on.  Emerald was not the type to trust quickly, given her past and how deeply the war had affected her.  She had put up a strong front that only her teammates had gotten past.  However, Hound had completely torn it down.  She practically trusted him implicitly.  She was not a pushover by any means, but he had earned her deepest trust.  Now that she had him, she did not want even to think about losing him.  He also could not contemplate losing her.

 

  1. Protection  




 

Dreamcatcher ducked behind the crates to avoid enemy fire.  The cons had captured her mech, and she had to rescue him.  The rest of the time was fighting cons elsewhere in the Con base, so she was going to the dungeons herself.  She was sneaking there while trying not to get hit by stray shots.  Soon she made it.  The two guards opened fire as soon as they saw her.  She dodged most of their shots while firing back.  After taking two shots in her arm, she loaded two tranquilizers into her blaster and shot each of them.  Then she ran past them to find the cell where Prowl was being held.  

 

“Dreamcatcher?” Prowl asked in disbelief.  

 

“Prowl!  Are you okay?”  Dream asked worriedly.

 

“I’m fine-- Watch out!”  Dream ducked in time to avoid a shot to the helm.  Prowl had dodged as well.  The con that had suddenly appeared sneered at Dream.  Dream got an idea.  She had one more dart and quickly loaded it before he fired again.  Dream shot at the same time.  She dodged the shot at the last second, and it hit the lock on the cell, instead of her.  The dart hit the con in the leg and knocked him out.  

 

Prowl quickly got out of the cell.  “Dream, you really scared me!  If you miscalculated, you would have been killed!”

 

Dream smiled.  “I know, but I knew in my spark I had to protect you.  I love you.”

 

Prowl smiled in return and held her close.  “I am very glad you listen to your spark.”

 

  1. For Eternity  




 

“Red, stop fretting.  You need to tell Serenity how you feel before you lose your chance!” Inferno said to his friend firmly.  “I know you’re paranoid, but Serenity loves you.  I can’t imagine she’ll turn you down.”

 

“I am not paranoid!”  Red Alert snapped.  “And we’re in the middle of war!  Asking her to bond with me is senseless!  We’re always in danger!”

 

“Look, it’ll hurt more in the long run if you wait and miss your chance for good.  You should take this opportunity.  Optimus approved.  He wants you to be happy, even though we’re in a war.  He wants us all to be happy.  Do you love Serenity as much as she loves you?”

 

“... No.  I love her more, Inferno.”

 

“That’s all you need to know.  Now go tell her.”

 

“You’re right.  Thank you, Inferno.”  Inferno smiled as he friend left to ask Serenity to be his forever.  It was about time!

 

  1. Happily Ever After  




 

Venus smiled as she sat in the park in Autobot City.  This was another anniversary of the end of the war for Cybertron.  Several years ago the two factions had finally made peace and had found a way to restore Cybertron.  Many Autobots had chosen to return to Cybertron, but some had decided to live on Earth.  Autobot City was now a thriving, permanent Transformer settlement.  Venus and Jazz had bonded, and so had Dreamcatcher and Prowl.  Not only that, they all had sparklings of their very own.  The first sparklings born in the new time of peace.  

 

“Be careful you guys!”  She called to her bitlets as they chased Prowl and Dream’s sparklings in a friendly game of tag.

 

Jazz laughed.  “Active little things aren’t they?”

 

“Yep, they sure are.”  Venus looked up at her mate and gently kissed him.  “I love you Jazzy.”

 

“I love you too V.” Jazz said with a loving smile.  Finally, they were able to live happily ever after with all their loved ones in peace.


End file.
